


Life Goes On

by killuzumaki



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuzumaki/pseuds/killuzumaki
Summary: Summary: You are an avenger and this is your pov of endgame. You and Peter had also been dating before the snap. Obviously you aged but he hadn’t so when he came back. he didn’t understand why you two had to break up.





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Spoilers, do NOT read if you haven’t seen the movie. 
> 
> Warning: Angst and major character deaths
> 
>  
> 
> Authors Note: If there is any mistakes, I’m sorry. I wrote this on my phone. And I know this is probably really bad but I just had this idea and wanted to write it. And it’s a lot longer than I meant for it to be, sorry. I will take any criticism, I wanna get better at writing so lemme know how you feel!:) Also if you’d like you can follow me on Tumblr @/killuzumaki

You had lost Peter when you were 16. Your mother always told you that you were one of the “lucky” ones. You didn’t believe that, you just wanted Ned, MJ, Peter, hell even Flash back. You and Peter met when you were just kids. You became good friends very soon. You stayed friends alway til high school. Then Sophomore year came around and you two started dating. Y’all did everything together, practically unseparable. Y’all went on so many dates and adventures. You guys fought crime together, those was some of the best days. You still remember the first time he web swinged with you. You were so scared that he was going to drop you but he did as he promised and you guys got there safely. 

 

**Flashback**  
“Peter wait up” you said as you ran after him. “Did you forget I can’t swing from building to building!” You yelled up at him. “Oh your right, sorry I forgot.” He said as he dropped down and waited on you. “I’m just saying but this would be a lot easier if you would just let me hold you and swing.” He said crossing his arms and his eyes squinted a little. It was cool how the eyes on his mask can change shape when his eyes do. “So you drop me and I die???” You said completely exaggerating. “I’m not gonna drop you, I promise.” He said as you caught up with him “We would get there faster, ugh fine but I swear if you drop me and I don’t die. I’m gonna kill you.” You said as you wrapped your arms around him. “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” He knew you so well. He wrapped one arm around you and got ready to web swing with the other. “Hold on tight and whatever you do don’t look down.” He said as he took off.

 

**End of Flashback**

 

You still remember your first date.  
**Flashback**

 

“So where are you and Peter going?” You mom asked as she helped you with your hair. “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me.” You pouted a little, you wanted to make this the best date ever. But you had no cool where you were going so you didn’t know what to wear. If it would be cold or hot. Fancy or casual. But you calmed yourself down and finished getting ready. “Y/N Peters here.” Your father said from downstairs. “I’ll be right down” you said as you slipped on your jacket and went downstairs. “Hey Pete, you look nice.” You complemented him. “Thank you but you look beautiful tonight. Uh n-not saying you don’t usually look beautiful. Y-you always look beautiful.” He was adorable when he got flustered “Thank you.” You giggled and thanked him. He took you to a museum, it sounds lame but you loved it. It was a museum you had been dying to go too. And you to also had a nice dinner. Then he walked you home. “Okay so if you could have the power of invisibility or super strength, which one would you choose?” You asked him “hmm I’d say super strength, maybe that would get Flash to leave me alone.” He answered “What about you?” He asked “if definitely choose invisibility, think of all the pranks you could pull.” You answered “the pranks are tempting to think about but I’m gonna have to stick with super strength.” He said as you two walked up your stairs. “Well thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun. And if you’re free next weekend I’d like to take you out.” You said with a smile on your face. “I’d actually love that and I had a lot of fun too.” He said with an even bigger smile on his face. “Good, I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Be care ful and goodnight Pete.” You said and just before you went in you kissed his cheek. He got so red, it was adorable. “G-goodnight Y/N. See ya tomorrow”

 

**End of Flashback**

 

Your first kiss  
**Flashback**

 

You and Peter was out and about. Just walking and enjoying each other’s company. Asking crazy and weird question about anything. Playing little games like ispy. “Ispy with my little eye the prettiest girl, I’ve ever met.” He said as he looked at you “ohhh that’s a hard one, is it that old women crossing the street.” You answered “yes actually, I was just about to leave you for her.” He said with a little laugh at the end. “Oh good, then I can ask Thor out.” You said. “I don’t blame you, Thor is so beautiful. He may be the prettiest man I’ve ever seen.” He said grabbing your hand and pulling you close. “No, he doesn’t hold a flame to you.” You said as you hugged him. Sadly you was at your house again so it was time to part ways. “Thank you for another wonderful date. I had a great time. And I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” You said as you turned to go inside. “Wait can I try something?” He said “uhh sure, as long as ya don’t kill me.” You both just kinda stood there for a second. You didn’t really know why he was taking so long but it was cold out and you needed to go lay down. “Pete are you gonna do anything?” You asked. Before you could say anything else he grabbed your face and kissed you. It was a small kiss but it was still a kiss. “Um I-I”ll see you at school tomorrow.” He panicked and ran off before you could say anything. 

**End of Flashback**

 

But 5 years had passed since he died and you moved on. But you hadn’t forgotten. You had got a bf/gf and was happy again. Then one day Tony Stark showed up at your door. It was bizarre because you haven’t seen him in 5 years. It was a lazy and warm Sunday afternoon, when he came.

 

“Hey kid.” A smiling Tony Stark said as you opened the door. You could tell it was a fake smile. He was obviously still affected by the snap. He’d lost so many people that meant so much to him. You know that he blamed himself for what happened, but it was no ones fault. But just like you, he had also moved on, he had a family now. He had a little girl. Morgan, you’d only met her once. It was when she was first born, she was so small and beautiful but you knew she would be just as great as her father.

 

“Hey Mr.Stark, I don’t mean to be rude but what are you doin here? I haven’t seen you in years.” You asked him as you opened the door to let him in. “Oh uhh come in.” You invited him in. “Thank you, I thought you were going to make me stand outside” he said with a slight smile. He walked in and looked around. “Don’t forget to take off your shoes” he looked back and laughed a little “my apologies, but how have you been?” He asked while removing his shoes. “I have been good, thank you for asking. How have you been? But before you answer would you like some coffee, tea, water, bourbon?” You asked while walking to the kitchen. “I’ll take some water but you might want some bourbon for this conversation” he said with a little humor behind it but you could sense the seriousness behind it. 

 

“So what you’re tellin me is that, you are going to create a “time machine” to go back in time and stop all of this. Listen Mr.Stark I love ya but that doesn’t seem possible.” You said, completely doubting the genius. “I know it sounds crazy but we’ve tested it out and it’s gonna work. We can bring everyone back” he said, hoping you’d agree. “Don’t give me hope. I have finally moved on and I’m happy. Sure the world is in shambles but maybe this is how it’s supposed to be.” You said avoiding Tony’s eyes. “Are you really giving up? Don’t you want them all back. We can make this right. I just need your help. Please y/n.” He pleaded. You sighed and agreed. “Okay I’ll help but please don’t let me down.” 

 

This whole “time machine” didn’t take as long as you thought it would. You didn’t know if it would work and you didn’t have much faith in it but you hoped it would. “Alright let’s get started” Bruce said as everyone walked up the ramp. You were going with Thor and Rocket. Thor has changed a lot but he was grieving. And if that is how he grieves, he’s allowed too. He lost a lot more than you, so you understand. Whilst everyone else made jokes about him, you didn’t see the humor behind it. He was hurting and he should be allowed to without being judged. And Rocket was very new to you. He’s a talking raccoon. In a weird way you thought he was cute. Yes, he’s a little bit of an ass but he’s also hurting. “Alright so is everyone paired up and ready?” Bruce asked before pressing the button. A chorus of yes went around. “Good.” He said while pressing the button and going up the ramp. “Remember we only have enough for a trip there and back for each of us, let’s make it count.” Steve said and right after you all were tiny and going through time. 

 

“Okay so we got one chance at this, let’s not mess this up you guys.” You said as you all touched down in Asgard. You felt for Thor, not only was he back on his home planet long before it was destroyed, Loki was still alive, so was his father, and his mother. You knew this would be hard for Thor. But you had faith in him and hoped he wouldn’t mess this up. “You don’t have to worry about me. I am fine.” Thor said even though you didn’t believe him you didn’t say anything . But rocket on the other hand was quick to say something. It went in for a few minutes him trying to talk to Thor, thor having a panic attack, then rocket slapping him. Unlike Rocket you actually tried to help Thor. “Listen Thor, I know you miss them. I know how bad you want to talk to her again. But doing so could mess everything up.” You said rubbing his arm “you’re right, I will get the stone and leave.” He said nodding. You three started to walk away, discussing the plan. But when Rocket asked Thor a question and you got no response you knew he had went to go see his mother. “Shit, I swea-“you cut Rocket off “leave him be, it’ll take us to long to find him. Let’s go find Jane and get the stone.” 

 

Thankfully you three got back safe with the stone. Tony and Scott had a slight mishap but Steve and Tony was able to fix it. Nebula and Rhodey did fine. Clint came back but Natasha did not. Thor was in denial and thought we could bring her back but it doesn’t work like that. Tony asked if she had a family, the only family she had was us. You were upset, you got along with Natasha. She taught you how to fight and use weapons. She didn’t deserve to die. You just hoped that no one else would die. But just like before, you all had to move on. Tony built a gauntlet for the stones. Thor wanted to wear it but we all agreed god or not, he wasn’t strong enough. So Bruce did it, you hid behind Thor for protecting. Unbeknownst to you all, the Nebula that you all brought back wasn’t the right Nebula. It was 2013, evil Nebula. And she was getting Thanos to you all. Bruce snapped his fingers and restored everything but Thanos was there with his army and he wanted a fight. You heard Sam “on your left.” “Oh my god, we did you.” You said as you looked back and seen everyone coming back. For a second you forgot it was a fight and almost got stabbed but Thor saved you. It was time to get serious. You fought long and hard along side everyone else. In the middle of the fight Steve caught Mjolnir. And the gauntlet was being passed around to stay outta Thanos hands. For a second you thought Thanos was gonna get it but Captain Marvel saved Peter and fought Thanos for a little before being punched with the power of the stones. For a second you thought Thanos one when he snapped but nothing happened. Somehow Tony got the stones and was able to snap. The last thing he said was “I am Iron Man”. You knew he wasn’t going to live, it wasn’t humanly possible. You watched as Peter and Pepper spoke to him. Peter was a mess. It was sad, after 5 years they had finally seen each other just for Tony to die. But at least he died a hero and doing something he worked so hard to do. 

 

It was a little after the funeral. A lot had happened. Steve went back in time to give the stones back but stayed and lived his life out. And when he came back, he gave Sam his shield and made him Captain America. Thor went with the Guardians, you don’t think he’ll be back. Pepper was holding up okay, Morgan was sad but she didn’t really understand. Peter was a mess. But life had to go on. You hadn’t spoken to much to peter but you had too. It was important. 

 

“Hey Pete. Um how are you?” You asked as you handed him a cup of water. “I’m okay, it’s just hard. Everywhere I go I see his face. I just miss him so much.” He said and you saw his eyes water a little bit and his voice quivered. “Hey it’s okay, I understand. You’re allowed to be upset and cry. It’s better to let it out then hold it in.” You soothed as you rubbed his back “thank you Y/N. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. You haven’t spoken to me much or came around.” He said as he looked at you “well Peter I’ve been trying to think of how I do this. I’ve been trying to give you enough time to grieve but I’m just holding off at this point. Listen okay, I missed you so much Peter and I’m so happy you’re back. But we have to break up.” You told him, sadness lacing your voice. “What? Why?” He asked in a panic. “Peter I’m 21, you’re 16. I aged, you didn’t. If I stay with you 1. I’d be cheating and 2. I should go to jail. I’m sorry and I know this is a bad time but I’ve got to do it.” You said, trying to comfort him. “I understand, I can’t believe I forgot you aged. It hurts but it’s the right thing to do. We can still be friends right? I can’t lose you as a friend.” He said looking at you “of course we can still be friends. Don’t forget, I’ll always be here for you Peter.”


End file.
